Wanting
by K8 G.H. Ducey
Summary: Effie is mad at Haymitch for drinking, so she takes his liquor and drinks it. A short Hayffie one-shot. T for suggestiveness. I don't think it should be M.


**So, this is my second Hayffie one-shot. I hope you like it.**

**Wanting**

"Haymitch!" Effie yelled as he drunk his liquor.

"Yes, Princess?" he said from the couch.

"You're not supposed to be drinking! What if our tributes need something you are passed out drunk?!"

"I'm not going to drink that much to make me pass out, but if I do, they won't need anything anyway." Effie glared at him for a second and then had an idea. She walked over to him and snatched his bottle from him right as he was taking a sip. Judging by his look, he wasn't expecting that, which made her smile.

"Hey, Princess, give that back!"

"No," she said and stepped back when Haymitch tried to grab the bottle. He stood up and she moved farther back. He slowly walked towards her and she held the bottle out behind her.

"Trinket," he warned.

He quickly grabbed her wrist without the bottle and tried to reach around her to grab his bottle.

"You're not getting it back," Effie said as she tried to break free of his grip.

"You better give me that bottle, Effs, or I swear I'll-" Effie turned really fast and drank the remaining liquor in the bottle. Haymitch had only taken a few sips, so there was a lot left. He let go of her wrist and watched her, surprised.

Effie finished the bottle and looked back at Haymitch's surprised face. She smiled and wobbled on her heels. Haymitch steadied her by grabbing her shoulders.

"That's stong," she slurred and Haymitch couldn't help but smile.

"You're too small to drink that," he laughed.

"It was good though," she smiled and tried to walk. "Just sit down," Haymitch said when she almost fell. She sat down, took off her heels and pulled her legs up under her.

Haymitch got another bottle of liquor and sat next to her. Effie scooted closer and leaned into him. He wasn't sure what to do, so he let her. He put his bottle in his lap and Effie took it and drank some. Haymitch just watched her. "Um, I don't think you should be drinking more of that, Effs." She handed it back to him after a few more sip.

"This stuff is so annoying!" Effie said rubbing the makeup on her face. "Can you get me a washcloth?" she slurred.

Haymitch got up and got her a wet washcloth. Effie tried wiping her face off with it, but got frustrated. "Help," she told Haymitch. He took the cloth from her and slowly started to wipe off the makeup. His eyes locked with Effie's, silver meeting bright blue. She was frightened at first as she realized what she had asked him to do; she closed her eyes.

He was excited, he had never seen her without her makeup. The makeup was surprisingly easy to get off, and her pale skin was starting to show. All the white foundation and eye shadow was gone from her face, so Haymitch started to wipe off her lipstick.

Haymitch gently rubbed her lips with the cloth; Effie watched him. He stopped and put the washcloth down. She took off her wig and let her short honey blond hair fall to her shoulders. She was cute, he thought. He took a few large gulps of his liquor then Effie took it from him and did the same. All of a sudden, she put the bottle down on the coffee table and climbed into Haymitch's lap.

He looked down at her and she smiled. She curled her arms into her chest and leaned her head into his chest.

"You're warm." she slurred and then giggled.

She almost slid off of his lap, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, as if she were a child, as she giggled more.

"Strong too," she slurred.

"You're not very heavy," he said.

"Aw, thank you," she kissed his jaw and then moved to straddle him,

"Um, Effie, I think you've had a little too much to drink."

"No, I think I've had just enough to do this," she said and rolled her hips.

Haymitch groaned and moved his hands to her hips.

"Wait, no, no, Effie. You're drunk, you don't want to do this," he said and groaned again when she grinded against him.

"I've been wanting to do this since the first day I met you six years ago." Effie bent down and kissed him. She pulled back when Haymitch didn't return the kiss.

"But I see you haven't," she said and slid off him. Her face was red with blush. She sat next to him, picked up the liquor bottle from the coffee table, and drank the rest.

"Well, goodnight," Effie said and stood up. She began to walk away when Haymitch grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She squealed in surprise and fell on top of him.

Haymitch kissed her hungrily. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, which Effie gladly gave him. Haymitch flipped them over so he was on top of her, kissing her with a fiery passion. He had one hand in her hair and his other on her waist, her hands were pulling on her collar, trying to bring him closer to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he lifted her up and carried her to her room.

"I _have_ been wanting to do this since the day I met you, Princess," he said as he lied her on the bed and crawled on top of her.

**Hope you liked it. **


End file.
